Heroine
by Lily Jane Granger
Summary: -Soy una reconocida cirujana del hospital Seattle Grace, soy Isabella Swan, ningun niño mimado adicto a la heroina hijo de mi jefe me va a detener- susurro ella, aun que muy dentro sabia que aquel chico problematico estaba presente en su pensamiento T.HUM
1. Cullen

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que sentía un taladro dentro acompañado de un incesable zumbido. _Necesitas_ susurro esa voz en mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba?

Mis ojos se ajustaron a la panorámica, solo vi un techo blanco iluminado con numerosas luces, mire a mi alrededor, vi una cantidad de equipos y camillas. Mierda…Mierda…Mierda estaba en un maldito hospital. Aquel fuerte olor a látex y sangre inundaba mis fosas nasales y me causaba nauseas.

Trate moverme pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo mire, una maldita intravenosa estaba allí.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen- me di vuelta solo para ver a mi Hermana Alice a mi lado. Una pequeña y chillona duende de cabello corto y rebelde cuyas puntas iban en todas las direcciones, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y estaba sentada en una silla al lado mío. Un gruñido se formo en mi pecho – ¡Dime que estabas pensando cuando volviste a huir!- vocifero con furia, su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido. – ¿Todo es las maldita heroína no?- Voltee mi cabeza aun que eso me causo un fuerte dolor.- Claro- la escuche susurrar- La aproxima vez que te vuelvas a drogar… aun que sea piensa en mama y papa- escuche una puerta cerrarse con un sonido ensordecedor.

Era totalmente consciente que Esme sufría y Carlisle también. Lo mucho que Emmett y Alice se esforzaban por que dejara la heroína. Pero ya era tarde… era mi forma de escape y no la iba a dejar por muy aberrante que me sintiera, era algo mecánico, algo necesario, algo Estúpido. Un fuerte Gruñido salió de mi pecho.

-Buenas Tardes señor Cullen- escuche una suave voz detrás mío, sonaba intimidada y cautelosa. Me di vuelta para ver a una joven que tenia aproximadamente mi edad, era tan pálida como yo, a diferencia que su piel era pálida como la cal y la mí era pálida enfermizo. Tenía cabello marrón chocolate con suaves ondas que caía hasta su espalda y sus ojos eran profundos y del mismo tono chocolate, estos iban acompañados de profundas ojeras purpura que se marcaban de forma pesada. Tenía una bata blanca de hospital y podía ver que tenía una camisa azul claro debajo con unos pantalones negros. Su rostro era suave y angelical con suaves rastros de inocencia.- Soy la Doctora Swan y seré su médico mientras el doctor Cullen está fuera de la ciudad- dijo de forma regia, gruñí.

-Como mierda llegue aquí- vocifere pareció escucharme y frunció el ceño.

-Llego hace tres días a las _doce y cinco de la noche_, con un caso de _sobredosis _y aparente _ataque cardiaco_, gracias a la asistencia del hospital logramos _mantenerlo con vida_, su familia se encuentran en la cafetería desayunando y el doctor Cullen ya está_ informado_ de la situación y llega esta noche de Chicago- su voz era fría y acentuó ciertas palabras.

-¿Quienes de mi familia?- susurre sin mirarla.

-Sus hermanos están acompañados de los Jóvenes Hale junto a la Señora Cullen- contesto, sorprendido que conocía a Jasper y Rosalie, subí la mirada para ver que me miraba con expresión molesta – ¿Algo mas señor Cullen?

-Nada más- y me di vuelta, mientras escuchaba un suave susurro que sonaba a "pedante" y un golpe sordo al cerrar la puerta.

BPOV-----------

Definitivamente estos eran de los días en que no me sentía, me iba y terminaría bien. Hace tres días recibí este drogadicto a la heroína y oh sorpresa! Era el hijo del doctor Cullen. Nunca lo había conocido aun que tenia la característica belleza de la familia Cullen, me sorprendió su adicción, los Cullen siempre habían sido una familia respetable.

No tenía grandes expectativas de él, pero esperaba que tuviera un mínimo estándar de cordialidad. Algo que padecía, al igual que su sentido común y las muchas neuronas que murieron gracias a la droga. -Estúpido Niño mimado- vocifere.

-¡Bella!- escuche una voz llamarme, me di vuelta y a Alice, era la hija menor del doctor Cullen tenía un cabello corto y rebelde cuyas puntas iban en todas direcciones, no lo negaba hace unos meses se había vuelto mi amiga al igual que su novio Jasper Hale y su hermano Emmett Cullen, la chica rubia Rosalie Hale sencillamente me ignoraba en cualquier sentido.

-Alice- dije cansada, pude ver una lagrima salir de su rostro, abrase su pequeño cuerpecito mientras ella lloraba de forma desconsolada, pude ver a Jasper venir y al llegar Jasper hizo un suave ademan y Alice paso a sus brazos y en la consoló. Esa era su especialidad relajar a las personas, se alejaron un poco y divise a Emmett y sentada al lado de Jasper y Alice estaba Rosalie con expresión seria casi irritada.

-Muchas Gracias Bella- susurro Emmett, no podía soportar todo el dolor y la tristeza que ese niñito mimado le causaba a seres tan compasivos y buenos como Alice y Emmett.

-Calma Emmett- dije empinándome para darle una palmaditas en la espalda – Se va a recuperar, lo trajeron en tiempo oportuno- dije suavemente mientras revisaba los exámenes en la carpeta – Sus signos vitales están estables, aun esta algo dopado pero unos días más y estará de vuelta en casa con ustedes- dije por fin mirándolo tratando de darle la sonrisa y mirada más tranquilizadora.

-Ese es el problema Bella- susurro Emmett – El nunca _vuelve a casa_- dijo por fin marcharse, quería hacer algo para hacerlos sentir mejor. _Maldito_ pensé.

-Doctora Swan- escuche la voz agitada de Jamie Stevens, uno de mis internos era alto de cabello castaño claro casi rubio y ojos almendrados –Se le necesita en el piso de Emergencias, el paciente con múltiples fracturas sufre convulsiones- dijo con urgencias, como siempre Salí corriendo por los pasillos con Jamie siguiéndome, ya estaban asistiendo al paciente.

-Situación- dije mientras ayudaba a preparar al paciente, ya aplicaban la morfina por su intravenosa.

-Habla con su esposa, sufrió una serie de convulsiones agresivas, se controlaron pero hay un aparente derrame cerebral- decía Jamie, escuchamos aquel sonido del electrocardiograma.

-Código Azul- cargaron el desfibrilador lo tome en manos- Carguen- susurre frotando ambos artefactos- Despejen- y lleve el desfibrilador, _maldición no mueras también,_ pensé el electrocardiograma me indico que no había ya forma de salvarlo – Hora de muerte tres y cuarenta y seis de la mañana, un derrame cerebral y seguido de ataque cardiaco.

Salí de la habitación con un pesado suspiro, aquello era lo único que no me fascinaba de la medicina, como las vidas se te podían escurrir de las manos en solo milésimas de segundos…

**Hola Chicas!**

**Que tal mi segundo fic de Edward y Bella. Realmente me gusta esta trama sé que es corto pero espero que sea de su agrado, creo que es más que claro que todos son humanos.**

**Un Beso.**

**Lily!**


	2. Desprecio

EPOV------------------

Maldito hospital, llevaba toda la tarde despierto no podía dormir ni descansar. _La necesitas ahora_ susurro aquella voz en mi cabeza, siempre presente, como un demonio que me carcomía. Mis musculo estaban tensionados y causaban un fuerte dolor que era irritante. Las nauseas eran incesables y el maldito olor no mejoraba la situación.

-Señor Cullen, su padre ha llegado- la misma cirujana de la mañana, llego, había venido unas cuantas veces y me miraba con repugna algo que era también irritante.

-¿Que quieres?-

-El doctor Cullen llego y quiere verlo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-_Dígale_ que _no_ pase- dije dándome vuelta, pude escucharla bufar irritada.

-No hay problema Bella- escuche la voz de Carlisle detrás mío y voltee molesto.- Edward ten una mínima cordialidad con ella- dijo Carlisle podía ver la decepción y el enojo en su voz que estaba camuflado por su natural amabilidad.

-No hay problema Jefe Cullen- dijo la cirujana.

-No, si lo hay- dijo Carlisle molesto – Edward ella es la cirujana Isabella Swan, es de las mejores cirujanas en el hospital, Edward, y como tu padre te _exij_o que seas más amable con ella-

-Bien- dije molesto.

-Jefe Cullen no hay la necesidad – susurro Swan.

-Carlisle por favor Bella- dijo Carlisle con amabilidad, estúpida cirujana perfecta.

-¿Me puedo retirar?- pregunto ella.

-Seguro Bella- dijo Carlisle dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora esta bajo la cabeza avergonzada y se retiro.

-No pienso hablar contigo esta vez- dijo Carlisle molesto.

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí?- dije con burla, Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Como puedes hacerte este daño?- bufe molesto mirando a cualquier lugar menos su mirada, podía escuchar el dolor en sus palabras pero ya era muy tarde – Mírame- me ordeno y lo ignore – Te estoy hablando Edward Cullen, mírame, ¡ahora!- su voz sonó furiosa más de lo normal lo mire con la misma ira.

-En cuanto te recuperes iras aun centro de rehabilitación! lo quieras o no!-dijo Molesto, ni mierda me voy a esos loqueros.

- Estas loco si piensas que voy a permitir que me lleven a esa mierda- dije molesto.

_-Lo quieras o no_- escupió molesto y se marcho aferrándose al picaporte con ira.

BPOV--------------

Estaba totalmente indignada a una situación que me era totalmente ajena. Como aquel niñito caprichoso podía ser tan frio, tan insoportable, tan… desconsiderado. Esa era la palabra correcta para describir a Edward pensé asqueada, no podía evitar sentirme repugnada cada vez que lo veía.

Era guapo, pero su frialdad y falta de consideración lo hacía la peor persona que jamás había conocido, había tenido pacientes petulantes, insolentes y petulantes pero ninguno como Edward Cullen.

Había ordenado a Jamie que vigilara al _"mocoso",_ y me quede revisando el historial médico de Edward tendría que estar pendiente de él, estaba en su caso y no se me permitía salirme del, el hospital tenía una estricta política acerca del compromiso del cirujano a paciente, malditas reglas.

No tenía tan mala salud, unas fracturas en su niñez, le dio dengue a los nueve años, nada serio hasta los dieciséis donde fue internado tres veces en clínicas de rehabilitación en Chicago, hubo varias clínicas de rehabilitación durante los siguientes diez años. Oh, Edward Cullen tenía mi misma edad, que desagradable coincidencia, camine hasta su habitación, me sorprendió encontrar la puerta entreabierta.

Nada, fue lo que vi cuando entre a su cuarto, nada más que la habitación con los implementos, el equipo médico y la camilla, respire profundo.

-¡Stevens!-grite con fuerzas, en un minuto Jamie estaba dentro con clara expresión de horror y confusión, miro la camilla y me miro con miedo - ¡Quiero saber donde está el paciente!- dije con furia.

-Yo…-dijo Jamie titubeando – fui a comer algo Doctora Swan y…-

-¡Desapareció como si nada! ¡Sabes cuantos problemas vamos a tener que lidiar si no encuentras a ese paciente!- dije masajeándome las sienes – Quiero que busques al paciente, yo me encargare de informarle al jefe y de buscar a Ulley para que también busque a el paciente- dije bastante molesta, Jamie se quedo estático ante mi furia - ¡Ya!- salió disparado por la puerta cuando me di vuelta encontré al mismo Doctor Cullen.

-Jefe yo… el paciente… no está- dije titubeando.

-No hay problema Bella, al final siempre pasa, el siempre escapa- susurro El Doctor Cullen con tristeza.

-No se preocupe jefe, yo me encargare de encontrar a su hijo, dentro o fuera de este hospital- dije decidida, Salí por la puerta con paso firme, llegue a los casilleros y me cambie cuando estaba a punto de salir encontré a Sam Ulley, mi segundo interno.

-¡Ulley!- brinco y dio vuelta – El paciente número siete desapareció búsquelo y no se distraiga- camine tres pasos a la salida y lo apunte de forma amenazante – Y como no lo hagas yo estaré informada, vallase ¡Ya!- al igual que Jamie Sam salió disparado por la puerta…

EPOV------------

Normalmente las escapadas de los hospitales eran aburridas, pero esta fue genial, tuve que robar una ropa que es el triple de mi talla, tuve que quitarme la maldita intravenosa, escapar de los médicos y cirujanos, y salir aventado al "Punto Muerto", Punto Muerto es el mejor lugar para contrabandear material ilícito, en su mayoría droga, y de la mejor calidad. Pasaba más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa, que era eso una casa no un hogar, solo eran cuatro paredes que a mí no me iban a retener.

Fuertes espasmos musculares me golpeaban, junto a calambres y súbitos temblores, maldecía cuando me pasaban estas cosas, no era precavido y me encontraban y siempre me llevaban a un hospital, donde siempre me escapaba, a pesar de eso había conocido la primera persona del sexo femenino que en vez de mirarme como lobo que asecha presa me miraba con ira y asco, era incomodo pero interesante la aguja del pajar, pero muy lejos de mi alcance, como yo el de ella, ella era la chica buena y yo era el músico drogadicto.

Llegue a la "taberna _Oasis"_ el disfraz del Punto Muerto, su fachada era una taberna malhecha de ladrillos desgastados que en algún tiempo fueron rojos pero ahora eran negruzcos y llenos de grafiti, un viejo letrero en neón que decía _"Oasis"_ que estaba tan viejo que titilaba y haberes se leía _Ois_ entre por la maltrecha puerta, para encontrarme con el tapizado barato rojo, las paredes verdes, los desgastados muebles por todo el lugar llenos de prostitutas y alcohólicos, me dirigí a la podrida barra de madera que se mantenía en pie por unas varillas de metal improvisadas, allí se encontraba el "Barman" o mejor dicho mi amigo Joe, un viejo de cuarenta y seis años de aspecto desgarbado, prominente bigote grasiento al igual que su cabello negro, y sus ojos del mismo color con un tono amarillento.

-Pero si es Ricky- le gruñí me enojaba que me dijeran Ricky de las estúpidas películas de Ricky Ricon.-Te vez necesitado ¿eh? Toma la primera cortesía de la casa. Me extendió el polvo grisáceo empacado en un bolsita, un encendedor y un pedazo de aluminio, me dirigí a mi mesa, al fondo del lugar nadie nunca iba allí al menos que llegaran mis otros compañeros Mike, Tyler y Cody.

Me senté en la desgastada tapicería roja manchada de licor y comida, con un fuerte olor a marihuana y tabaco, tome el papel aluminio y común pedazo hice una barita para inhalar, y con el otro lo aplane como pude, abrí el sobre y coloque el polvo con cuidado sobre el pedazo aplanado de aluminio y debajo del coloque el encendedor y lo prendí, mientras inhalaba con cuidado tratando no desperdiciar ni solo un poco.

Sentí una euforia recorrer mis venas por todo mi cuerpo, respire profundo disfrutando la sensación, inhale mas, y entre mas inhalaba mas sentía aquella felicidad y paz que recorría todo mi cuerpo viajando atreves de mi sangre llenando cada célula de mi cuerpo con aquella placentera y exquisita sensación. Mi vista era un poco distorsionada aun así me levante y me fui de la taberna deambulando por las mugrientas calles de la peor zona de Seattle.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, solo quería entregarme a aquella sensación, vi en un callejón y mugroso cabello rubio de mi mejor amigo Mike Newton, me acerque allí mientras Mike dirigía su mirada perdida a mí.

¿Que tal Edward? ¿Disfrutando _el caballo_?- dijo Mike claramente drogado.

Habla con nombre Newton que no hay nuevos- vocifere sentándome a su lado, Mike rio amargamente.

Cogieron a Tyler- dijo Mike – El muy estúpido le paso a un policía por enfrente con una hierba- ese era Tyler insensato como el sabia serlo. Comencé a sentir un frio recorrer mi espina y la cómoda sensación abandonarme, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse y mis músculos me dolían como mil demonios.

Mike me miro extrañado, y se dio media vuelta. Vimos unas luces y Mike susurro "mierda" y salió corriendo. Trate de levantarme pero los espasmos musculares no me lo permitían, estaba paralizada, _la puta mierda _pensé. Identifique un carro, un Volvo para ser exactos uno exactamente igual al que tuve en la universidad pero lo vendí para conseguir más dinero. El carro platinado tenía ventanas oscuras y apago las luces, vi una delgada pantorrilla femenina deslizarse por la puerta, y del carro bajo una de mis pesadillas.

Edward Cullen- susurro la cirujana Swan, Isabella Swan

¿_Tu_? ¿Qué haces _aquí_?- dije bastante molesto tratando ignorar la súbitas nauseas que me abordaron.

_Yo_ estoy _aquí_, para que vuelvas a _ese_ hospital y vuelvas con _tu_ familia- dijo bastante molesta, golpeando su pie contra el piso.

Sueña Swan- dije con burla, su ceño se frunció camino hacia mí y colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en mis hombro, busco un hueco entre mi clavícula y mi escapula, no me podía mover aun maldición.

Te doy exactamente treinta segundos para que digas "acepto ir al hospital Doctora Swan" o te causare tanto dolor que en tu vida desearas no haberme conocido- dijo de forma amenazadora, me reí en su cara, ¿Quién era ella para decirme eso a mí? Nadie absolutamente nadie me decía a mí que hacer o decir, quería hacer algo para zafarme de ella pero lo único que pude hacer fue escupirle en la cara.

Su expresión era para tomarle foto, y sonreí arrogante. Sentí mi mejilla ser golpeada con fuerza. Me había abofeteado solo podía sentir el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla escuchaba su respiración agitada. Me tomo del brazo y no sé cómo alguien tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza como para empujarme dentro del carro, aventó la puerta. Subió en el asiento del conductor y salió con prisa pisando el acelerador.

-Nunca más en tu miserable vida me vuelvas a faltar al respeto Cullen- dijo molesta.

-¿Qué la cirujana le asusto?- dije tentándola, piso fuertemente el freno haciendo que chocara contra un asiento.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo molesta mirándome con odio – ¿Que te tienes contra esas maravillosas personas que sufren por una basura como tú? Porque realmente no sabes lo mal que están solo por la culpa de un niño mimado como tu- bufe – claro_… "yo hago lo que quiero porque quiero y no te importa para que lo quiero"_ ¿no? Conozco esa actitud, la actitud de falsa rudeza- me escupía las palabras en la cara.

-De aquí o que ¿a ti que te importa?- Me volvió a abofetear, ¿estaba loca?

- Me importa tu familia, pedazo de rata maloliente- dijo con furia – Ellos sufren por un estúpido como tú, ahora iremos al maldito hospital y aun que lo quieras o no, iras allá y te quedaras-

-Te odio- dije con rabia.

-Yo te desprecio Edward Cullen, no te mereces ni mi odio- susurro ella, maldita cirujana sicópata, volvió a arrancar con un chirrido de llantas. Y lo que yo llamaba mi demonio sicópata me estaba conduciendo al lo que yo llamaba mi infierno personal.

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**Bueno agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Bueno ya sé que es choqueante la idea de Edward escupiéndole en la cara a Bella, pero necesitaba dar una clara idea del personaje. Aun así espero que sea de su agrado no es muy largo pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Oh por cierto el fic está basado en una historia mía con personajes de nombres distintos, solo tome fanfiction y cambie los personajes (=D). Un beso a todas. Por cierto tengo unas promos de Heroine en mi profile, por favor mirenlas!**

**Un abrazo.**

**Lily**


	3. Cantos

**BPOV-----------**

Me había escupido en la cara, me había insultado, y me había faltado el respeto de las formas mas bochornosas pero no me iba a humillar o pisotear, si era necesario le daría todas las bofetadas necesarias y le diría todos los insultos posibles con tal de calmar aquella angustia que su familia sufría, esa familia no iba a ser separada, destrozada y maltratada como otras familias, entre esas la tuya pensé pero borre de mi mente aquel poco complaciente recuerdo y me concentre, aun que el irritante personaje en la parte de atrás de mi carro no me ayudaba en nada.

-Oye demonio castaño- me dijo el, rechine los dientes, me puso un sobrenombre y no para de contar chistes de castañas - ¿Sabes porque una castaña mantiene su figura?- ya _sabia la respuesta_. – Por que nadie lo quiere-

-Calla Cullen- susurre – tus chistes ya los sé- bufo molesto y continuo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que le falta a una castaña en las fiestas?- también los sé la invitación – La invitación- dio una risa arrogante acompañado de una maquiavélica sonrisa, fruncí el ceño fuertemente – ¿Y esa cara? ¿El demonio castaño se enojo?- me di vuelta y lo mire de forma severa, mientras seguía con su conversación despectiva, diciéndome que no lo iba a mantener allí ni amarrado.

-Muchas gracias por la idea- dije y frunció el ceño molesto, _bobo niño_. Llegamos al hospital y abrí la puerta trasera había recuperado la movilidad así que aplique un punto de presión para paralizarlo temporalmente.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso?-dijo mirándome molesto.

-No me fio de niños mimados- dije lo saque del carro con facilidad, y lo arrastre hasta dentro del hospital donde Sam estaba esperándome.

-Doctora Swan ¿Qué hace usted con…?-

-Lo encontré no pregunte Ulley, ahora llame a todos los internos que hay reunión- dije molesta, Sam salió rápidamente.

-¿Qué ahora eres jefe?- dijo Edward burlón.

-Para tu información Cullen, yo soy jefe de internos- dije con orgullo y sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Mis condolencias a los internos, parecen esclavos- susurro le patee la canilla.

-Cállate y camina- le ordene

-¿Pretendes que camine inmovilizado?-dijo con ironía.

-Solo Cállate- lo tumbe en una silla, mientras le ordenaba a una enfermera que me trajera una silla de ruedas, vi como recobraba la movilidad y me senté a su lado.

-Si tratas huir volveré a traerte aquí- dije frunció el ceño, mientras la enfermera traía la silla mirando a Edward de forma lujuriosa.

-Yo puedo sola vallase- dije.

-¿Segura Doctora Swan? Puedo ayudar al paciente _en lo que necesite_- dijo en doble sentido.

-Vallase- frunció el ceño y se fue molesta Edward me miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Celosa?-

-Ni en tus sueños- dije mientras empujaba la silla hasta el ascensor que nos llevo al cuarto piso, y lo lleve hasta el pasillo de su habitación, afuera estaban Los Cullen y los hermanos Hale. Alice miro arriba y nos vio y sonrió ampliamente.

Vi sus caras iluminarse, Esme abrazo a Carlisle y este me hizo una seña de agradecimiento, Emmett me sonrió.

-¡Bella!- corrió hacia mi y me abrazo mientras le devolvía el abrazo torpemente – Lo trajiste- dijo alegremente.

-Lastimosamente- susurro Edward molesto.

-Te escuche Edward Cullen-dijo Alice soltándome para apuntarlo con el dedo.

-¿debería importarme?- dijo de forma indiferente, Alice le iba a reñir pero una voz en mi espalda me interrumpió.

-Doctora Swan- dijo Sam detrás mío me gire para verlo con una expresión nerviosa – Los internos ya están reunidos en el piso de abajo-

-Bien- dije rígidamente, me gire hacia los demás – Disculpen me tengo que retirar, Ulley sígueme- Camine y no me moleste en esperar ascensores así que tome las escaleras mientras sentía a Sam corriendo agitado tras mío, encontré las caras nerviosas de los internos, al verme se colocaron de pie, derechos y rígidos como les enseñe.

Iban en orden estaba Jamie, Eric Yorkey el fofo de pelo negro lame botas, Jessica Stanley la rubia masticadora de chicle mas hueca que calavera podrida, Lucy Spiller la del pelo corto y bajita era bastante tranquila, Jacob Black el moreno de cabello largo bastante amigable pero mujeriego, Quil y Embry no los diferenciaba a ninguno pero eran igual de problemáticos, Leah y Seth Clearwalter la primera era floja y altanera y el segundo era el único interno decente y por ultimo Lauren Mallory conocida en el hospital como 'Zorra Mallory' y era bastante comprensible, mas de una vez la había encontrado en pleno acto en los armarios. Rápidamente Sam se unió a ellos.

-Se preguntaran por que los eh reunido ¿no?- Hice una pausa – Hoy hemos 'perdido' a un paciente, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra, se esfumo, gracias a su completa irresponsabilidad- dije mirándolos a todos, el constante sonido del chicle de Stanley era irritante – Stanley, escupe el maldito chicle- dije estirando la mano y le escupió con mala cara mientras los demás miraban asqueados mi mano, yo solo me dirigí a una caneca y bote el chicle.

-De ahora en adelante quiero total compromiso, eso incluye constante vigilancia de los pacientes en especial el numero 7- dije escuche Lauren susurrarle a Leah 'ese esta para comérselo' - ¡Mallory si no quiere hacer todo el papeleo de la semana, hágame el favor de no comportarse como prostituta!- dije fastidiada, mire su cara de enfado – Por donde iba… ah… claro no quiero besuqueos, ni actos sexuales en los armarios, señor Black y señorita Mallory- pude ver como muchos contenían risas

– No quiero ningún inconveniente, el hospital esta en riesgo y es de vital importancia la seguridad, si no deseen perdidos- dije mordazmente – Y por cierto mañana los quiero a las seis de la madrugada parque _"West Side",_ justo en plaza, un castigo por su descuido será efectuado- dije con malicia –Lleven ropa cómoda, Pueden retirarse- dije con falsa amabilidad, pude ver todos sus rostros palidecer, pero después se recuperaron rápidamente, lo supe al ver como Black le cogía el culo a Stanley.

Di media vuelta, y me dirigí a la cocina no había ingerido mas que agua en los últimos dos días. Tome un te helado y el día siguió con normalidad, el Doctor Cullen me agradeció mi trabajo y me dio una indirecta de ser una postulante a ser próxima jefa de Hospital, lo cual me mantuvo muy alegre hasta que vi a Edward, que es peor que patada de burro en el estomago, pero me repuse después de un rato, llegue a mi apartamento exhausta me tire en la cama sin siquiera quitarme las zapatillas, el despertador sonó a las cinco maldito despertador pensé, pero una sonrisa curvo mi rostro cuando recordé lo que tenia planeado para los internos.

Me levante de un brinco, pero fue muy brusco así que logre doblarme el tobillo y hacer al piso. Genial, me levante mientras miraba mi pie, estaría bien solo cogería por media hora, fui al baño y me di una refrescante ducha que me hacia falta, Salí del baño y fui a mi armario y saque mi ropa de trabajo una camisa de mangas abombadas echa de una tela blanca con diminutas flores negras y un pantalón negro.

Saque la pijama de cirugía y saque mi ropa de ejercicios, un pantalón deportivo negro con rallas blancas en los costad os una camisa de tiras blancas y encima un buzo con capucha negro, mis tenis deportivos y mi amada gorra negra de los Harley Davinson empaque la ropa de hospital en mi maleta, y me lleve una liga puesta en la mano para cuando fuera necesaria, Salí de mi apartamento hasta el estacionamiento y subí en mi fiel compañero mi Volvo, escuche mi celular sonar.

-_Habla Swan_- conteste mecánicamente, mientras encendía el carro.

-¿_Bella? Es Alice_- me relaje.

-_Oh, pensé que era el hospital, ¡Hola Alice!-_ salude la escuche reír -¿_Dormiste un poco?-_

-_Mucho mejor_- dijo alegremente – _Bella… quería saber si puedo sacar a Edward a dar un paseo_-

-_Alice_- dije de forma cansina

-_Vamos Bella un poco de aire fresco no le sentaría mal_- dijo de forma entusiasta, claro que no lo haría solo temía una cosa – _Bella…_- dijo de forma desaprobatoria – _No va a escapar nos dieron una silla de ruedas especial con correas para atarlo-_

-_Esta bien_- dije de forma pesada- _el más mínimo síntoma de malestar, ansiedad o irritabilidad lo llevan de vuelta_-dije autoritariamente, las escuche gritar y aplaudir.

-¡_Si señora_!-dijo como militar.

-_Adiós Alice voy al castigo de los internos_- ella rio.

-_Tenles piedad_-

-_No se la merecen_- dije molesta – _Nadie puede escapar del hospital, y la van a pagar caro-_

_-Bella…_-dijo Alice

-_Adiós Alice nos vemos_- dije y colgué, y arranque el auto mientras me dirigía a West Side, al llegar encontré a todos con ropa deportiva, excepto Lauren que tenia un short mas que diminuto negro y solo un top rosado, junto unos tacones altos como para matarse. Parecía una autentica prostituta.

Camine con paso decidido –Buenos Días- dije ya de cerca podía ver sus caras adormiladas, vi a Eric Yorkey cerrar los ojos, y se gano un botellazo en la cabeza con el cual abrió los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Manténgase despierto Yorkey!-dije fingiendo molestia cuando estaba bastante divertida, pude ver a muchos reírse.

-Bueno, como ya saben su castigo será ejecutado hoy, quiero a los hombres recogiendo basura, ya traigo las bolsas, y las mujeres limpiando bancas…-fui interrumpida por una voz nasal.

-Pero las bancas están llenas de _popis de pajarito_-dijo de forma estúpida Mallory, rodee los ojos mientras escuchaba risas.

-Entonces usted también limpiara el "_popis_" del piso señorita Mallory-dije con una cruel sonrisa – ¿A ver que quieren que les sirva té? Muévanse- ordene y todos comenzaron sus quehaceres – Por cierto cuando terminen darán quince vueltas al parque corriendo- todos me miraron con expresiones de quererme estrangular.

-¡Bella!- escuche un chillido detrás mío, y me di vuelta para ver a Alice paseando a Edward en silla de ruedas, este me miro molesto, camino rápidamente hacia mi - ¡Bella! ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa!-

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo – dijo Edward y Alice le dio una palmada en la cabeza, y este se quejo y contuve una risa. Alice hablo conmigo por un rato hasta que Mallory nos interrumpió.

-Doctora Swan el _popis_ de pájaro no se quita del piso con trapos- dijo Mallory, vi como Alice la miraba con una ceja arqueada y como Edward la miraba con una expresión burlona.

-Y ese se supone que es el futuro de la medicina- dijo de forma irónica.

-Calla Cullen- le dije y mire a Lauren – Entonces señorita Mallory ¡Quítelo con las manos! ¡No quiero el mas mínimo rastro de suciedad!- Ella me miro horrorizada.

-¿Y mi _manicura_?- la mira escéptica.

-Lo ultimo que me importa señorita Mallory es su manicura, ¡camine!- le ordene escuche risas detrás mío.

-No deberías ser tan cruel- dijo Alice.

-Es que ella y Black me sacan la paciencia- dije cansina, mire a Black besándose con Jessica Stanley - ¡Stanley y Black! ¡Una demostración mas de esas y serán treinta vueltas!- dije apuntándolos con el dedo.

-Calma Demonio Castaño- dijo Edward.

-Edward compórtate- lo regaño Alice el le iba a reñir pero los interrumpí.

-Se van devuelta al hospital ¡ya!- dije

-Oh vamos Bella- dijo Alice.

-Ultima oportunidad, ¿eh?- dije, Alice me abrazo contenta, y me pidió que le echara un ojo a Edward mientras ella iba por algo de tomar.

-Eso parece la milicia- dijo Edward.

-Así tiene que ser- dije orgullosamente.

-Sabes un shot no me caería mal- dijo burlonamente.

-No se te ocurra Cullen- le espete, el me miro con expresión de burla.

-Tus frías palabras y tu mirada castañita, no me intimidan- me reto Edward.

-Y tampoco tu vulgar lenguaje a mi, y te exijo que me llames Doctora Swan, Edward- dije molesta, bufo burlón.

-Cullen para ti Swan- dijo, me di vuelta sin mirarlo observando a los internos cuando Alice llego.

-uff, que difícil es conseguir una bebida a estas horas, tuve que ir hasta un Starbucks bastante lejos, toma dos té verdes helados para Edward y Bella, y un late bien cargado para mi – dijo Alice entregándonos las respectivas bebidas.

-Vuelvo en un segundo-dije

**EPOV----**

Me divertía bastante el sufrimiento ajeno, pero esto, era de película. No se como Swan podía mantener a esa gente como reclusos, pero era muy gracioso. La putilla esa si no me equivoco Mollora era tan estúpida que le podías poner un panal enfrente y creía que eran flores. El fortachón ese Black se le insinuaba a Swan y ella solo lo regañaba. Y los demás eran como esclavos.

-¡Al fin!- grito alguno de los chicos fuertes que parecían gemelos

-¡Quil no festeje, que le faltan las vueltas al parque- dijo Bella, y pude ver como su expresión alegre se caía por una de cansancio.

-Es Embry, Doctora Swan- dijo Embry, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que sea me da igual- dijo Bella y pude reír fuertemente.

-¡Use memoria Castañita!-grite, muchos me miraron mientras sonreía torcidamente y bella me miraba bastante molesta.

-Calla Cullen- dijo – ¡Caminen!-dijo Bella y todos se formaron en una fila de forma rígida como militares – Cuando marchen quiero escucharlos repetirme – dijo Bella de forma autoritaria y comenzó a trotar cantando al estilo militar – _**Somos bobos internos**_- canto Bella, vi como Alice reía.

-Bella no tiene cura- los internos repitieron de mala ganas.

_**-¡Mas fuerte! Y nunca vamos a faltar-**_

-_Y nunca vamos a faltar_- dijeron con desgana.

-Como no repitan con fuerza serán treinta vueltas- dijo Bella corriendo –_**A La palabra de la -**_

-_A la palabra de la doctora Swan-_

_-__**Somos idiotas y muy flojos**__-_

_-Somos idiotas y muy flojos-_

_-__**Y si perdemos a un paciente otra vez-**_

_-Y si perdemos a un paciente otra vez-_

-_**Una moto cierra en nuestro culo estará**_- Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa

_-Un moto cierra en nuestro culo estará_- repitieron con miedo, mientras veía a mucho tragar saliva.

-_Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha ¡Descansen_!- dijo sonando el silbato, y tomo agua muchos se tiraron al piso cansados. – Descansen no duerman- aclaro Bella y todos se levantaron, repitieron unas cuantas vueltas con los extraños cantos militares de Bella. –Pueden irse, por cierto deben estar en una hora en el hospital- dijo Bella con Malicia.

-¡Que!- dijo Quil o Embry, eran muy parecidos.

-Una hora desde, ya- dijo Bella mientras los internos corrían asustados a sus coches. Definitivamente Isabella Swan era alguien interesante.

**HOLAAAAA CHICAS!**

**Oh no saben lo mucho que me gustó este capi, alguna pregunta déjenlo en los reviews, por cierto Starbucks es un tienda muy famosa en USA, por favor dejen sus reviews y pásense por mi otro fic "Una mascara de falsedad y un congelado corazón". **

**Besos**

**Yn**


	4. Fragil

**BPOV**

-Cállate Edward- dije bastante irritada, ya habíamos llegado al hospital y los Cullen habían ido a comer algo.

-Vamos castañita dime ¿has estado en la milicia?- dijo con un tono burlesco.

tú te lo buscaste- dije jalando la palanca de la camilla haciendo que esta se doblara con el adentro.

-¡Swan!- dijo molesto, baje la palanca y la camilla se reacomodo.

-¿Cullen?- dije con una sonrisa arrogante y él me miro furioso, revise su historia clínica de reojo – Ahora o me dejas de causar problemas o te veras en serios problemas- dije apuntándolo con mi bolígrafo, sonrió con malicia.

-Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que puedo irritar- me reto.

-Ni tú de lo violenta que puedo ser- Di media vuelta para salir de la habitación y escuche un _'cobarde castañita'_ y bufe.

-Quiero estricta vigilancia, no se separe de él ni un momento- le dije a Stanley al salir y vi un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos – Y no quiero nada de sexo Stanley, porque le advierto puedo despedirla y hacerme cargo personalmente de que no se le sea aceptada en ningún hospital en todo el condado- dije amenazante me miro aterrorizada y me fui con tranquilidad.

**EPOV**

Y los días pasaban y pasaban, y lo único que me entretenía era irritar a Bella y Alice, pero más a Bella. Alice me tenía piedad… Bella no. Era estúpido que tuviera vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, lo que no me daba una oportunidad para escapar. Casi me escapo cuando una rubia estúpida estaba de vigilancia, pero Emmett y Jasper me encontraron. La chica creo que se llamaba Laura fue tan regañada por Bella que huyo llorando y Alice le dio un fuerte reprimenda y Bella se limito a decir _'Su descuido Alice pudo ser un error atroz creo que tú lo sabes más que yo'_. Fue algo desalmado decir eso, ya que aquello era un tema delicado para Alice, pero supongo que Bella era muy reservada y directa.

A pesar de todo el ajetreo cada día mas mi ansiedad aumentaba y los espasmos musculares, y la desesperación por salir.

-Edward- escuche la voz de Bella.

-Bella- repetí, entro con nerviosismo algo extraño en ella.

-Yyo… eh venido hoy… aquí… a pedirte… un favor- dijo entrecortadamente, enarque una ceja, suspiro cansinamente cerró los ojos y apretó los puños – En tres días te daré de alta… y sé que no estarás en tu casa- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome decidida.

-Eso es genial que fumare un porro- dije burlonamente, y pensándolo bien no sonaba mal la idea.

-Escúchame bien maldito mocoso- dijo molesta apuntándome con el dedo índice de forma amenazadora- Vine de buena manera a pedirte que aceptaras un tratamiento especial para drogadictos y pudieras liberarte de toda la mierda que llevas por dentro – dijo molesta vi como en sus ojos se agolpaban lagrimas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí dolor ajeno

– Solo quiero que te mejores para que… Aalice y Esme y Carlisle y Eeemmett y toda tu familia ddeje de suufrirr ppoor tu culppa- dijo entrecortadamente entre sollozos vi como cayó de rodillas al piso enterrando su rostro en sus manos, como muñeca de porcelana cayó al piso y quebró en pedazos, no sé que fue, ni que paso, ni como sucedió pero en ese preciso instante en lo más profundo de mi ser, sentí algo que había muerto nació y se llamaba Bella.

De pronto vi a Bella tensarse se seco las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus ojos y sostuvo los sollozos me miro de la forma más espantosa y con voz quebradiza dijo.

-Por ellos- y salió corriendo del lugar sin dejarme hablar.

**BPOV**

Corrí y corrí sin importarme quien se atravesara, solía quería estar sola, cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba en el armario de utensilios puse el seguro, apoye mi espalda contra la puerta. Sintiendo aquella mezcla de ira y tristeza. Mi respiración agitada me quitaba en aliento y mis lágrimas surcaban mi rostro con dificultad y lentitud, me deje caer mientras inclinaba mi rodilla más hacia un lado y me apoyaba en ellas. Lleve mis manos a mi cuero cabelludo y estruje mi cabello con fuerza jalándolo de cierta forma.

-No, no, no- repetía una y otra vez, no podía ser, el no, sencillamente no, el no solo podía llegar y arruinar mi perfecta frialdad, y confundirme y …- ¡No!- grite, comenzó a escuchar sonidos en la puerta, voces, y comenzaron a tocar.

-Bella…- era ¿Jasper? –Bella por favor abre- me quede callada –Bella se que estas hay, no sé qué paso con Edward, pero se puede arreglar…- sollocé un poco – Vamos Bella baja la pared de frialdad, déjame entrar- me levante con desgana y abrí la puerta ligeramente, mis piernas me temblaban y me sentía tan insignificante y frágil y lo odiaba.

Jasper entro suavemente y perdí el equilibrio y él me sostuvo me sentó en el piso sin quitar mi brazos de su cuerpo llore, y el acaricio mi espalda.

-Calma Bella…- decía una y otra vez, llore y llore hasta perder la conciencia.

**EPOV.**

Escuche a Alice llamar a Bella y entrar con furia.

-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Alice el infierno era muy amable para describir sus ojos, Jasper llego y dijo:

-Voy por Bella- y Alice asintió y salió corriendo.

-No sé cómo lograste llegar hasta este punto- se a que se refería – Puedes hacerme sufrir a mí, a mama y a papa, a Jasper y Emmett, pero…¿Bella?¡eres un maldito desgraciado Edward!- me grito y comenzó a temblar de la ira y a llorar – Mira en quien te has convertido, yo creía que tu podías… que tu… ¡yo creía en ti y tu siempre haces lo mismo, siempre me decepcionas siempre eres el maldito egoísta por el cual toda la familia sufre!- cada palabra de Alice resonaba en mi mente y me dolía, me taladraba el corazón. –Adiós Cullen- dijo dando un portazo.

**APOV.**

Comencé a llorar de forma desesperada un sollozo ahogaba a otro.

-Alice calma…- me dijo Rose que llego cerca mío junto a Emmett.

-yo…yo…-

-Lo escuchamos Alice, necesitabas desahogarte, vamos déjate ir- dijo Rose mientras lloraba, caí en un estado de semi-conciencia estaba con los ojos cerrados pero despierta, escuchaba a Rose y Emmett hablar.

-Edward está mal- dijo Emmett

-Vamos Emmett el no le importa nadie se lo merecía…- decía Rose.

-Rose, Edward está llorando, Esme está con él, no llora así desde que tenía diez años- dijo Emmett.

-¿y Jasper?-

-Esta con Bella, ella lloro mucho y se quedo dormida al igual que Alice, dice que ya viene con Bella-dijo Emmett, moví mi cabeza que me dolía mucho.

-Alice- dijo suavemente Rose - ¿ya te sientes mejor?-dijo abrí mis ojos y la mire y asentí levemente, me incorpore y apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Rose.

-Jasper ya viene- me dijo para darme aliento asentí débilmente.

-Hola enanita ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Emmett dulcemente.

-Si- murmure él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo para darme apoyo, yo lo abrase y me acurruque.

-Emmett mira- dijo Rose – ¿No son Jasper y Bella? Ve y ayudándolos yo me quedo con ella- Pase de brazos de Emmett a los de Rose, mire a Jasper que venía con Bella en brazos y ella seguía dormida, Jasper le dio a Emmett a Bella, y vino a mí y me lancé a sus brazos.

-Discúlpame- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?-dije confundida.

-Por no estar cuando me necesitabas- dijo tristemente.

-No digas eso, yo…yo no te necesitaba tanto como Bella, yo ya estoy bien- dije

-Te amo Alice- me susurro Jasper en el oído, yo solo me atreví a besarlo con todo el amor que podía ofrecerle.

**BPOV.**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y vi a Jasper y Alice a mi lado.

-Gracias- susurre mirando a Jasper me dio una cálida sonrisa y Alice tomo mi mano, me di cuenta que estaba en una camilla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?-dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

-Dos días- dijo Jasper.

-¡Que!- dije Alice dio una pequeña risita – ¡Pero solo fue un pequeño bajón emocional! Quien fue el incompetente que me medico tanto reposo ¿Black, Mallory, Quil o Embry?-

-Yo fui Bella- escuche una voz detrás mío y era de el doctor Cullen, sentí mis mejillas arder y baje la mirada.

-Disculpe Doctor Cullen-

-No Bella, no hay problema, a nivel fisiológico al igual que tu lo has dicho solo un incompetente medica un reposo tan duradero, pero nivel psicológico es totalmente racional-dijo Carlisle alcé la mirada, el nunca dejaba de ser amable conmigo, aun que lo haya insultado indirectamente –Bella tu eres una mujer con un carácter fuerte tú tienes derecho a descansar- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Pero puedo comenzar a trabajar?-

-B ella…-dijeron Alice y Carlisle al mismo tiempo – Descansa- se miraron y dieron una pequeña risa.

-Pero…y los pacientes, yo tengo atenderlos y los internos-dije atropelladamente.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Carlisle, escuche a alguien tocar la puerta –Pase-

Esme entro en la habitación y me sonrió de forma maternal – ¿Cómo estas cariño?- me dijo y se ubico al lado de mi cama.

-Mucho mejor Sra. Cu…-

-Esme, querida- me dijo y asentí.

-¿Bella?-Emmett entro a la habitación con Rosalie la cual extrañamente me sonrió.

-hola Emmett- dije dando una sonrisa, Emmett fue a hablar y yo lo interrumpí – Si estoy bien, por vigésima vez- dije divertida y varios rieron.

-Bella puedo hablar contigo- dijo Rosalie.

-Claro, Rosalie-

-Rose, por favor- dijo, todos se retiraron sin decir nada.

-Yo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento y como te eh tratado-dijo Rosalie le sonreí y tome su mano.

-Está bien-murmure

-Podemos tratar ¿ser amigas?- dijo y asentí.

-Seguro-

-Alice tenía razón- dijo Rosalie, ignore ese cometario era algo mas para ella que para mí-Por cierto Bella, hay alguien más que quiere hablarte- dijo Rose, y la puerta se abrió dejándome sin respiración por la persona que estaba allí parada.

Edward…

**Hola Chicas,**

**Disculpen la demora y el no postear las promociones pero hare lo mejor que pueda, y pronto habrá un tráiler de Heroine en Youtube para que lo miren XD.**

**Un beso**

**Yn**

**PD: Para todas las chicas que leen mi otro fic 'Una máscara de falsedad y un corazón congelado' hare todo para que mañana publique el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Renunciar

**Capítulo dedicado a steffany.**

**EPOV.**

Me sentía como una mierda, física y mentalmente. Por mi familia y por Bella, y por el hecho de llorar como un maricon por varias horas me había dejado debilucho y con un dolor de cabeza que podía perforar hasta la mente más resistente. Esme había estado conmigo como siempre me consoló y me abrazo mientras lloraba por la dura realidad que Alice me había escupido en la cara.

-Mama-

-Si querido?-

-Que crees que le haya pasado a Bella-

-No se Edward, pero parece algo serio, ¿no crees que deberías hablar con ella?-

-Tal vez…- dije algo confundido.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, creo que te enseñe a afrontar las cosas-me reclamo mi madre- Debes ir con Bella y disculparte-

-¿Y si no quiere hablar?-

-¿Acaso eso es un obstáculo para ti?-

-Cierto…-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Es mejor querido que primero hablemos con Bella y después hables tu con ella- asentí y fui detrás de Esme, ya no necesitaba intravenosas ni nada, se supone que me voy mañana, por fuera de la habitación estaban Emmett y Rose, Esme los saludo y ellos sonrieron, y no me dieron la mejor mirada, Esme entro a la habitación y Emmett me miro reprobatoriamente.

-Espero que si vas a hablar con Bella, cierres la bocota cuando te conviene- dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño Rosalie lo tomo del brazo.

-Calma Emmett, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a saludarla?- Emmett asintió y ambos entraron.

En unos minutos vi a todos salir, excepto Rosalie agache la cabeza para evitar sus miradas que las sentía clavadas en mi nuca.

-Edward ya puedes hablar con Bella- dijo Carlisle, abrí la puerta y vi Rosalie que le sonrió a Bella y se fue. Bella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-¿Que quieres Cullen?- fruncí el ceño – No te basta con esto- dijo fastidiada.

-No-dije me miro indignada, sus ojos eran fríos, vacios, casi inexistentes, me rasque suavemente el hombro y ella bufo molesta.

-Disimula un poco el hecho de que eres drogadicto- dijo con petulancia –Conozco todos los síntomas, coloración de la piel en tonos verdosos o amarillentos, sutil piquiña, ojeras prominentes, aspecto demacrado, insomnio, dependencia física y mental- Fruncí el ceño no era el mejor momento para que me lo restregara en la cara.

-No es tu problema-dije molesto, sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento, desvió la mirada y dijo:

-Vete-

-No- me queje.

-¡Vete ahora mismo!-la mire furioso y vi como una lagrima se escapa de su mejilla.

-Me voy a quedar- dije sentándome en una silla.

-Vete ya Edward Cullen-dijo entrecortadamente me quede callado y la mire, su mirada se devolvió a mí, era triste llena de coraje empapada en dolor y agonía - ¡Maldición que te vayas ahora!!No vez que no estoy bien!-grito me levante y me fui, aquello no había funcionado para nada.

**BPOV.**

Tal vez fui un poco paranoica, pero aquellas palabras '_no es tu problema'_, ya las había escuchado, ya había pasado por algo así, y esas palabras fueron las que lo llevaron a la muerte, y no solo el sino yo también, por no haber estado cerca, por dar la otra mejilla cuando me necesitaba.

Llamea una enfermera y le ordene que me sedara quería dormir… solo un poco más.

--

Me desperté y ordene que me removieran la intravenosa, di gracias a la familia Cullen me aliste y me fui a mi apartamento, donde un buen café cargado me esperaba.

Me dirigí al baño con mi café cerré la puerta y me encerré en mis pensamientos. Era extraño pero el baño es el único lugar de todo mi apartamento en que me siento tranquila y pienso con claridad, y la mejor compañía era un buen café.

Y allí en aquel reducido espacio sentada en la fría cerámica decidí no cometer el mismo error del pasado, esta vez _no_ desistiré.

Me cambie demasiado rápido entre a mi volvo y llegue lo más rápido que pude al hospital,

-esta vez _no_-murmure.

**EPOV.**

Ya casi todo estaba listo para que me dieran de alta, lo único que faltaba era que Bella llegara y firmara los papeles y me iría a mi 'casa' y escaparía y el circulo vicioso seguiría una y otra vez, solo que esta vez demoro más de lo normal.

Estaba sentado en la camilla ya con mi ropa y no esa nefasta bata de hospital que me congelaba el trasero, mi madre tenía una gran sonrisa y mi padre me hablaba un poco más amable. Me estaba colocando los zapatos cuando escuche la puerta abierta bruscamente mostrando a una Bella agitada tenía el cabello recogido en un cola de cabello mal hecha, la ropa mal puesta y se notaba su entrecortada respiración.

-¿Bella?-dijo Carlisle- ¿Qué haces acá, se supone que podías llegar a las seis y apenas son las cuatro?-

-Yo- se sonrojo- ¿Puedo hablar con usted Doctor Cullen?-pregunto.

-Carlisle y si- Bella y Carlisle se fueron y hablaron por lo que fueron diez o quince minutos y cuando regresaron, Carlisle sonreía ampliamente y Bella tenía una expresión indescifrable.

-Edward- dijo Bella y respiro profundamente – Yo… eh pensado que tal vez, tu vengas a vivir conmigo?-

¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió todo eso? ¿Pero si ella me odia? Yo no a ella pero… mi estado de confusión era inmenso.

-Se que te resulta algo extraño… bueno…mucho-dijo ella-Pero es para que te recuperes, y en mi apartamento hay un piano, así puedes componer y si no funciona eres libre de irte- dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunte confundido- No soy amable contigo, soy arrogante y petulante ¿Por qué?-

-Por que si te _ayudo_ a _ti_, me sentiré _mejor_ conmigo, porque _no ayude_ a alguien cuando lo _necesitaba_-comprendí que no quería dar detalles.

-Gracias- me limite a decir y Bella me sonrió levemente.

**BPOV.**

Wow lo había hecho, solo faltaba tratar, no iba a desistir _esta vez_…

**Hola Chicas!**

**Aquí tienen el quinto capi, es corto pero elemental, esta decisión llevara a muchos problemas y situaciones entre Edward y Bella, por cierto todas la chicas que tienen curiosidad por qué lloro Bella, fue por un secreto de su pasado que se hizo presente, no puedo revelar más ¡código moral de escritora! (si me lo acabo de inventar XD).**

**Un Beso.**

**Yn**

**PD: Necesito su ayuda! Conocen alguna pagina donde se puedan poner las imágenes en URL para postear las promociones del fanfic y no olviden el review me alienta a actualizar!**

**Reviews:**

**Muse87**

Muchas Gracias el placer es gusto es mío! Si todos lloran, tenían que explotar en algún momento no te parece? Bueno Edward tardara un poco más en cambiar será algo muy duro para ambos, si Bella va a pasar por muchas situaciones cómicas.

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

Gracias! Código moral de escritora.

**Cammiie Cullen**

Gracias! Estoy trabajando en el XD

**aridenere****  
**Gracias, mira las notas y sabrás una parte, calma que todo será descubierto poco a poco, muchas gracias!(por segunda vez =D)

**Maritza Cullen**

¡Me atrevo Marizta!

Le da suspenso =D

Muchas gracias

Me encanta que te encante el fic

**MERIBA**

Muchas Gracias, trate de innovar =D

**steffany!**

A! Si tu gritas de emoción cuando vez mi fic, yo grito cuando veo tu review XD, me encanta que disfrutes tanto el fic y estés pendiente,

Y si! Este capi está dedicado especialmente a TI =D

Y si steffy supones muy bien, secreto de Bella…  
Actualice lo más pronto que pude

Un beso

**Carmen Cullen 116**

Hola!!! Muchas gracias,

si Edward se lo merecía,

Un beso!

**RociRadcliffe**  
Muchas gracias

Tal vez…quizá…pero tardara Roci

**miadharu28**

una palabra ¡gracias!

**Sweet Doll x****  
**

Muchas gracias sigue adelante con mi fic, me legra demasiado que te guste.

**SON UN AMOR TODAS!**


	6. Recaer

**EPOV.**

-Eh aquí mi humilde morada Edward- dijo Bella pesadamente, su apartamento era bastante amplio para ser de una persona, tenia todo lo necesario con el espacio justo y un poco mas. Había una sala donde había un televisor un sofá y varios sillones en una esquina había un piano vertical que notablemente tenia su edad. Una cocina sencilla, una recamara principal y una de huéspedes.

-Nunca pensé que alguien usaría esta recamara, pero siempre la mantuve limpia- dijo Bella – Acomódate a tu gusto- dijo – Tiene su propio baño- me aclaro, escuche unas suaves notas de piano mientras acomodaba mi ropa, Salí y vi a Bella parada enfrente del piano con sus manos en el teclado, su mirada estaba fija en una foto que había sobre el piano, un chico y una chica y un al parecer padre, la chica era Bella, parecía un poco vieja la foto, Bella tenia ciertos rasgos juveniles aun y abrazaba al chico de veinte tres años aproximadamente cabello castaño claro y corto era pálido y con ojos chocolates como los de Bella, el padre era un hombre con cabello oscuro como el de Bella ojos chocolates un poblado bigote y una expresión amable, ambos sonreían alegres, Bella suspiro pesadamente.

-El piano era de mi hermano-dijo Bella, me sobresalte ella sabia que yo estaba allí.

-¿Te lo regalo?-pregunte.

-Algo así-declaro.

-¿el de la foto?- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-si el de la foto- dijo con tristeza – Bueno yo me tengo que ir acomódate, por allá esta el estudio si quieres usar el ordenador, si tienes hambre sírvete algo - dijo y antes de cerrar la puerta me apunto con el dedo- Y no se te ocurra escapar por que este apartamento es como una caja fuerte- y cerro la puerta.

Fui al estudio un cuarto aparentemente remodelado, era pequeño y acogedor las paredes tenían muchas repisas sencillas llenas de libros, los mire todos, tenia muchos libros de medicina pero tenia también de historia, literatura clásica y romántica, era un biblioteca bastante variada, me sorprendió ver algunos libros de cocina pero bueno. Había un pequeño escritorio con un portátil en el y también había una cómoda silla al otro lado de la habitación donde descansar a leer.

Metí mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos y sentí algo, un tarro, lo saque de mi bolsillo, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde la palma de mis manos hasta cada centímetro de mi cuerpo…heroína.

Aquel impulso inconsciente me hizo correr al baño y abrir el botiquín con desesperación, revolví todo sin importarme que hubiera dentro hasta encontrar una jeringa y una venda, tome la venda y la envolví con fuerza un poco mas arriba del hueco de codo haciendo que mi vena resaltara, tome la jeringa y me inyecte con rapidez.

Me tumbe en el piso disfrutando la sensación de paz, no mas dolor, no mas angustias solo paz y diversión. Y me quede dormido en algún momento…

**BPOV**

Llegue exhausta a mi apartamento, deje mi maletín en el sofá y camine a la cocina por un te verde caliente, necesitaba un tranquilizante, me prepare mi te y cuando me dirigí a mi cuarto vi la puerta del baño abierta y un desorden espantoso, al entrar al baño lo único que pude hacer fue dejar caer mi taza de te.

¡Maldición! Edward estaba inconsciente en el piso. Todo m botiquín estaba regado por todo el baño y vi una jeringa a su lado olí el contenido…heroína. ¡Triple maldición! Subí como pude a Edward en mi hombro y como pude lo arrastre hasta la recamara de invitados y lo tumbe en la cama. Busque otra jeringa y le aplique unas medicinas para contra-restar el efecto de la dopamina, cheque sus signos vitales que se comenzaban a estabilizar y me fui a limpiar el desastre.

Estaba realmente furiosa y lamentable, todo parecía tomar el mismo rumbo que la ultima vez. Organice el botiquín y extraí todas las jeringas _tonta Bella_ me recrimine ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo así? Barrí los fragmentos de mi taza de te la cual extrañaba pero estaba de un humor de perros y lo ultimo que quería era prepararme otro te.

Al terminar me dirigí al cuarto que ahora es de Edward y me quede allí observándolo recordando mi conversación con el doctor Cullen…

--

¿Decías Bella?-dijo amablemente el Dr. Cullen.

-Vera Doctor Cullen… yo… pues se me ocurrió una idea- dije bajando la mirada aun que aun sentía su mirada clavarse en mi nuca, respire profundo y tome valor – Solicito permiso para pedirle a Edward que se mude conmigo- escuche a Carlisle reír y alce la mirada.

-Sonó muy militar, mis disculpas- dijo y se recompuso con confusión- ¿A que se debe tan peculiar solicitud?-

-Vera… mi casa es bastante segura- afirme el bastante- Y pensé que si Edward se mantenía aislado de el 'peligro' se podría recuperar-dije, Carlisle se confundió aun mas.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Bella?- lo mire directamente.

-Por que si ayudo a Edward no me sentiré tan repugnante por no haber ayudado a alguien que me necesitaba- dije con una melancólica un tanto cínica sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan segura?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Ventanas y puertas herméticas, cámaras de seguridad y casi todo esta bajo llave- dije con seriedad.

-¿Tanta seguridad?-dijo Carlisle impresionado.

-No me fio de los internos señor-dije – Una vez casi entran al apartamento- mire su expresión –Descuide pagaron por ello- dije de forma sádica.

-Trato hecho Bella- dijo Carlisle estrechando mi mano – Cuídalo bien-

-Lo hare señor-

---

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que me di cuenta que Edward se levantaba y solo toque su cabello me levante y me fui.

**EPOV.**

Comencé a tomar conciencia y note algo que toco mi cabeza y abrí lentamente los ojos para ver una fina figura desaparecer por la puerta. ¿Puerta? Estaba en algo mullido… una cama. ¿Una cama? ¡Mierda! Estaba en el cuarto de invitados… me había quedado dormido, y la única forma de haber llegado aquí seria ¡Bella!, ella era esa figura… ella ¿me ayudo?

Y había metido la pata como siempre… me levante torpemente, tratando mantenerme de pie me aferre a todos los bordes que encontraba. Salí torpemente para encontrar a Bella sentada en la cocina con una copa de vidrio llena de agua, me senté lo mejor que pude a su lado.

-No digas nada-dijo Bella sin mirarme –finjamos que nada paso- dijo Bella –Fui tonta al dejar las inyecciones, pero descuida- dijo con una cínica sonrisa – todas las jeringas están bajo llave… y Cullen ve pensando una buena idea para escapar, por que cada ventana y cada puerta es hermética… buena suerte- dijo ella y se levanto grácilmente y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Yo hice lo mismo pero a el mío, y busque mi móvil y marque el numero de Dwayne Dawson.

-Detective Dawson quien habla?-

-Dawson déjate de tonterías, habla tu suegra- dije

-Muy gracioso Cullen- dijo con una risa amarga-¿Qué dichoso placer se debe tu llamada?-

-Necesito investigación-dije – Información, todo lo que puedas de Isabela Marie San, cirujana general del hospital Seattle Grace-

-¿Te interesa la chica eh?-

-Solo cállate y haz tu trabajo-

-Esta bien, te lo tengo para mañana a medio día listo, ¿adonde te lo llevo?-

-Mándalo por correo-dije

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro, te llamare si tengo dudas- y colige Y me tumbe en la cama cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**BPOV.**

Me levante eh hice mi rutina, baño, alistar ropa, ponerme la ropa, desayunar fruta, tomar las llaves y el maletín, pero antes de irme hice un cambio y deje un nota en el refrigerador y me asegure que toda la casa estuviera literalmente sellada. Salí del apartamento, me subí a mi Volvo y tome un profundo suspiro antes de prender el carro para otro insufrible día de trabajo.

**EPOV.**

Me levante y fui al baño y me asie, me cambie y Salí a la cocina y mire una nota en el refrigerador:

_Edward, sírvete lo que quieras, buena suerte no hay ninguna porquería que puedas comer, con 'amor y estima' Bella_, y un dibujo de una cínica sonrisa y me reí de las ocurrencias de Bella y me senté sobre el piano tocando una de mis viejas canciones y concluir algunas tontas ideas musicales, en eso se me fue gran parte de la tarde. Mire el reloj de la cocina y era la una de la tarde así que corrí al computador en el estudio y lo prendí.

Entre a mi correo y encontré el mensaje de Dawson:

_Cullen,_

_Llámame esto es serio, aquí tienes toda la información que pude conseguir. Mira con atención y no sobreaciones._

_Dwayne._

Me sorprendió la carta de Dawson pero me concentre en la información comencé por un periódico antiguo de un pueblo el la península de Olympia.

_Jefe Local asesinado por psicópata._

**Hola Chicas!**

**A todas les aviso. ¡si! Yo no tengo piedad, siempre las dejo en el aire, muajajaja, =D Lamento informales la triste noticia de que no actualizare en un mes aproximadamente. Trabajare duro para tenerles otro capi para el sábado en la noche o domingo en la mañana. Estare de viaje por un rato asi que *sniff* no las vere muy pronot pero a penas vuelva abra mucho mas Bella y Edward, y toda la acción y peligro, muajaja. Y si no estoy mal tendre un blog sobre el fic para el domingo o el sábado, posteare algo para hacerles saber! Por cierto ya se que es sorpresiva esta loca idea de Bella pero todo tiene su propio propósito…**

**Un beso.**

**Lily**

**PD: Las adoro chicas! Ustedes son mis musas para escribir, sigan dejando esos maravillosos reviews que me encanta saber quienes son ustedes, y resolver todas sus inquietudes!**

**---**

**RE-REVIEWS.**

**Vampiro-Muffin**

Muahahahaha! Mi deber es no tener piedad

XD

Bueno ya tienes una pequeña idea…

Nada nunca se debe esperar en este fic!

**MERIBA**

Muchas Grcias!=D

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN****  
**

Dos palabras

MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS

Todos amamos a los internos

Son tan…ellos =D

**Sweet Doll x**  
Gracias! La decisión de Bella nos tendrá en espera…

**Muse87**

Oh Bella nos tiene muchas sorpresas,

todo a su tiempo querida,

Aun asi… muahaha(coinsido en lo d la risa malvada)

Tengo muchos planes para ellos.

**Marijo**

Bueno a quien no pudo ayudar esta a la incognita,

Aun asi te estoy dando sutiles pistas;)

**aridenere**

Te acercas a la idea, un beso!

**chiiocullen**  
GRACIAS!

**Sofi**

OH MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Tu review me alegro en especial!

=D=D=D=D=D

Si es una historia bastante triste

Abran momentos muy comicos

Y otros muy trágicos,

Muchísimas gracias deberas

Tu interez por la historia me hace muy feliz

Un beso!

**Maritza Cullen**  
espero qe actualizes pronto  
besos bye :)

Muahaha cuando dejo un capi asi me acuerdo muchísimo de ti,

Muahahaha,

Y si me encanata el suspenso!

Es genial

Te deja a tonta tolondra,

Y se por experiencia propia que esa bata t congela el trasero

Si bella esconde algo

Prontamente revelado…

**vanepattz  
**=D

**Carmen Cullen 116**

Muahaha Bella va a ser un poco bipolar con Edward te voy avisando,

A veces será muy dulce y atenta,

Y a veces será fría y dura como la piedra,

Eso si tendraa Edward muy bien vigilado,

Tengo planes…

Un beso!

**Ztef**

Hola steff, pues pensé que todas se merecen un agardecimiento,

Sin ustedes esto no seria nada,

Ustedes se merecen un gran aplauso

Por seguir conmigo y mi fic

Es un agradecimiento de todo corazón

Para todas!

**Nocturnal Depression**

Gracias XD

**RociRadcliffe**

Veras como Bella tiene todo planeado…

**miadharu28**

Grcias!, pues si acostúmbrate siempre estarán

Nuevas cosas por descubrir en el fic

Abra soluciones

Mas dudas

Muchas gracias por seguir con el fic!

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

Gracias =)


	7. Usado

_Jefe Local asesinado por psicópata._

_Esta mañana en Forks el Jefe de policía Local Charles Swan fue encontrado asesinado en su residencia acompañado de sus dos hijos, el mayor de diecinueve años Frederic Swan y la menor de quince años Isabella Swan. Ambos adolecentes estaban amordazados y atados en manos y pies, por el momento Frederic está fuera de peligro, tiene serias heridas y apuñaladas y la única información que se tiene de Isabella es una seria contusión cerebral y siete costillas fracturadas y su situación médica es delicada. La presunta culpable de esta masacre es la ex esposa de Swan y madre de los adolecentes, Renee Straight, la cual había escapado hace una semana de su hospital psiquiátrico en Port Ángeles. Renee Straight fue diagnosticada con esquizofrenia un año después de que su relación con Charles terminara. Charles asumió la total custodia de sus hijos y los crio sin informales del paradero de su madre. Charles fue asesinado tras una brutal masacre efectuada por la madre, el cadáver muestra magulladuras, apuñaladas, múltiples hematomas y un utensilio de cocina en medio de su pecho, que es lo que se supone que le causo la muerte. El juicio será ejecutado apenas Frederic Swan este en condición médica para declarar mientras tanto Straight se mantiene reclusa en el hospital psiquiátrico de Port Ángeles bajo estricta vigilancia policial._

Leí tres veces aquel artículo y no podía creerlo, el padre de Bella había sido asesinado por su madre… Pase al siguiente articulo del mismo periódico pero este no era tan viejo.

_Muere famoso compositor musical._

_Frederic Swan, el famoso compositor musical ha muerto hoy, según declara el famoso hospital Seattle Grace. Swan murió de sobredosis. Ya se rumoraba que Swan era un adicto en términos compulsivos a la heroína, pero nunca se comprobó. Sus amistades afirmaron sus misteriosas desapariciones y su aura de ansiedad que era muy presente. Por el momento el cuerpo está siendo movilizado a su pueblo natal en la península de Phoenix, Forks. En su testamento dejo una gran fortuna a su hermana Isabella Swan estudiante de medicina. Por el momento esta se ha rehusado a dar declaraciones. Lo único que no se sabe es ¿Qué hará Isabella?_

Mi mente voló en aquel momento. Que idiota había sido, maldición, yo era un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado. Su hermano también era drogadicto y compositor. ¡Maldición!

Nunca había pensado en alguien que no fuera yo, pero en ese momento sentí la inmensa necesidad de ayudar a Bella, aun que solo fuese una marca del pasado de que se aferraba a su mente. Ella me ayudaba por ayudar a su hermano ella me ayudaba porque lo veía a él en mi. Me sentí estúpido, idiota… usado.

BPOV.

Era medio día tenía un tiempo libre decidí pasar por mi apartamento para ver si Edward seguía dormido. Abrí la puerta y entre llame a Edward y no escuche nada, mire en su cuarto, nada, la cocina, nada supuse que estaría en el estudio, lo vi sentado del computador con una expresión inescrutable.

Su rostro se alzo entre las cumbres de su pensamiento y me observo cual enemigo quiere asesinar, sentí pánico, ya había visto una mirada así. Su rostro tenía una expresión sombría se levanto de golpe con brusquedad.

-¿Solo soy un juego?-dijo Edward lo mire confuso- No me mires así Swan tú no eres una mojigata- se acerco a mi – Ya lo sé, lo sé todo- abrí los ojos con brusquedad, el no, eso no, NO, desvié mi mirada se acerco a mí con tosquedad y me tomo de los hombros con fuerza obligándome a mirarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Yo…- trate de decir algo pero fui callada con la cosa más irracional… un _beso._

**Hola chicas!!!**

**Como están? Si muahahaha (soy malvada es mi naturaleza) hice este capitulo muuuy rápidamente, asi saben que ocurrió. Lamento si no actualizo en un mes o dos realmente no se si mi viaje se prolonge. Igual ya se que fui malvada al dejarlo así, pero MUAHAHAHA ese es mi especialidad. Por cierto chicas LAS AMO! ADORO SUS MAGNIFICOS REVIEWS QUE ME INSPIRAN… de hecho si no hubieran tantas peticiones para postearlo antes del viaje, no lo hubiera hecho… LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO A TODAS!**

**Un beso.**

**Yn**

**PD: ¡Ya se que el capitulo es muuuuuuuuuuy cortico pero…Volveré pronto y estaré devuelta con ustedes chicas!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Muse87**  
Jajaja realmente lo de la cara,

Fue improvisado =D

Siempre el fic te dara una sorpresa o un misterio

;) sigue adelante

**PRISGPE**

Oh! Descuida no eres nada grosera,

Entiendo tus ansias,

Deberas fui muy cruel al dejarlo asi,

Ya sabes una parte de la reacion de Edward,

;D ojala haya satisfecho una parte de tus dudas.

**Sofi**

Vamos yo tambn me meresco un descanzo!

Igual taratare de escribir mucho asi cuando vuelva

Actualize bastante

Para compensarles las faltas

=C …ya se que un mes es bastante…

Y en especial por la intriga

Pero seguiremos adelantecon Edward y Bella!

No podemos culpar a Edward por volverlo hacer,

El es adicto lo encontró y no se pudo detener,

Me encanta que estes tan pendiente

Lectoras como tu me inspiran para leer

Un beso!

**aridenere**

Bueno tu fuiste la que estuvo cerca, muuuy cerca

SU hermano no mato a Charlie, fue Renee

Que es ezquizofrenica

Igual te felicito fue bastante acertada tu suposicion!

Un beso!

**Ztef**

Sip bipolar, Bella va a ser muy cambiante con Edward y el a ella,

Espero dejarte suficiente info para que hagas especulaciones,

Un beso!

**miadharu28**

Gracias! Agradesco muchisimo tu comprension!  
besos

**my chemical with Edward**  
hola!!  
me encanta que te encante

aquí les dejo una idea

y una intriga

;D

**Carmen Cullen 116**

Hola! Si Bella sufrió mucho,

Demasiado para una persona

Un beso!

**Cammiie Cullen**  
Oh si! Bella militar es muy divertida…aun que asusta al que es sometido

Un beso!

**RociRadcliffe**  
Lo q pasa es q Ed ws adicto,

Se encuentra la droga en su bolsillo,

Tiene que tener demasiada fuerza de voluntad para resistirse,

Pero no tenia la necesaria,

Seeeh… Bella es algo paranoica con la seguridad,

Un beso!:x

**Maritza Cullen**

MUAHAHAHAHA MI MALGINIDAD (:P) VA ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI!

Soy malvada querida, tienes que acostumbrart,

Gracias… a sonrisa de Bella es muy graciosa y malgina,

UUU? Tu idea era algo parecido a esto?

Bueno te resolvi algunas dudas

No puedo darte toda la historia,

Sino no hay chiste!

Muahahaha

Ya veremos….

**Salome Taisho**

hola,

es mi naturaleza yo soy malvada con los fics,

me encanta el suspenso,

un beso!

**chiiocullen**

Grcias!

**Nocturnal Depression**

Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe?

Gracias, un beso!

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

Jaja! Holaaa, espero resolver parte de tus inquietudes y darte mas

Muahaha

Si, el jefe local es Charlie=D

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

Bueno el final es que, Edward se levanto, desayuno y blablba, toco piano y se acordó de los archivos que le enviava el detective…Dwayne Dawson, y ve el titular: 'Jefe Local asesinado por psicopata' yaaaa?

**carmenlr**

Ya tienes ideaaa

**Vampiro-Muffin**  
Querida muffin te digo algo: Cullen essinonimo de: lindo, guapo, sexy, idiota, terco, idiota, yyy… sip idota

Jaja

Besos!


	8. Pasado

**EPOV.**

Al ver aquel destello de pánico en sus ojos la bese, para transmitirle protección también para que sintiera mi furia, mi decepción. Sentí sus manos agarrar mi cabello y jalarlo suavemente hacia ella. Profundicé aun más el beso, era algo brusco y tosco, pero podía sentir millones de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo, iba a adentrar mi mano por la camisa de Bella, pero me detuve ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Aun que trate de detenerme no podía no respondía mis acciones. Sentí las manos de Bella jalar mi cabeza hacia atrás separándonos.

Mire sus ojos, tristes Mire sus ojos, tristes y dolidos.

-Solo…no quería que tu familia sufriera lo mismo que la mía-dijo Bella sollozando de pronto se entumeció y se seco bruscamente las lagrimas y me miro con dureza – Mis asuntos Cullen, no son de tu importancia, y más cuando se trata de mi vida privada- Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Es que no vez que…!- sentí una sonora cachetada en mi mejilla.

-¡Tu eres un impertinente, un insensible, un desalmado!-dijo Bella con furia – puede que yo sea fría y rígida, pero tengo algo que tú no tienes… corazón-dijo Bella- ¡No te importa nadie más que tú! Tú y tu maldito mundo que te crees el centro del universo, eres un malcriado, un estúpido que si no reacciona ¡va a morir!-

-¿Al igual que tu hermano?-dije, era cruel decirlo vi sus ojos centellar con furia, me dio otra cachetada.

-Tu no conociste a mi hermano, ni a sus razones- dijo sombríamente- Así que respeta su memoria-

-¡Por favor Swan!-dije con ironía –Tu hermano fue tan basura como yo lo soy- sus ojos parecían dagas que se clavaban en la carne.

-Mi hermano era una persona digna de respeto-dijo Bella-mi hermano sufrió más de lo que muchas personas han sufrido en toda su vida, así que no permitiré Cullen, que dañes su nombre-apretó mas fuerte-Frederic Charris Swan Straight es mi hermano, que me cuido cuando mi padre murió asesinado por mi madre, mi hermano el que me brindo protección, mi hermano que recurrió a la droga por escape, y fue mi culpa por no ayudarlo, así que te lo voy a repetir, no te permito que hables mal de Fred-me soltó- El no fue drogadicto por que quiso, a diferencia tuya- Mire a Bella con resentimiento, ella no sabia absolutamente nada de mi.

-Esme tenía cáncer, en segunda etapa-dije Bella se dio vuelta- Cuando tenía dieciséis me entere de que Esme tenía cáncer de mamas, me escapaba diario de mi casa a drogarme, quería escapar de la realidad, quería imaginarme que mi madre no corría peligro- Bella se quedo quieta – Cada vez me drogaba mas y mas, me drogaba hasta el punto en que olvide acompañarla en su cirugía- sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla – olvide apoyar a mi madre cuando me necesitaba, así que me drogué mas para olvidar, para no sentirme tan repugnante, me drogaba tanto que ya no podía parar, hasta cuando Esme dejo de tener cáncer, ya era muy tarde, ya no podía detenerme-la mire a los ojos- Tu no eres la única que ah sufrido-susurre mirándola, su mirada se perdió en algún punto vacio.

-Recuerdas que llore en el hospital- dijo sin mirarme –Fue una imagen del pasado lo que me hizo llorar, cuando vi la mirada de Alice después de decir 'pero volverá a huir' me acorde de mi misma hace siete años diciéndole lo mismo a un doctor, entonces me arme de valor-respiro profundo- pensé que si te ayudaba a ti, aquella mirada vacía de tu familia se iría…-suspiro pesadamente y me miro-pero tu actitud… era casi idéntica a la de Fred y no me pude contener-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – No había llorado en cuatro años- la mire sorprendido - Ese día que él murió llore tanto que no me quedaron lagrimas, y aun así sin lagrimas lloraba, llore tanto que se escuchaba como se me desgarraba el alma, llore tanto que me quede inconsciente… la mañana siguiente me prometí a mi misma nunca más llorar por nada, ni por nadie…-

Nos miramos por un largo rato –Tu ignorancia Edward, afecta a tu familia más de lo que crees, por fuera te pueden sonreír cálidamente o mirarte con decepción, pero no tienes idea el dolor que da la impotencia de verte caer en un hoyo que tu mismo has cavado… y no poder hacer nada al respecto- con esas palabras Bella se marcho con su paso elegante y fino.

Me senté en el piso por un largo rato, en algún momento escuche la puerta cerrarse, Bella se había ido, me mantuve quieto, me levante y mire el portátil, mire los demás documentos, registros de visitas sicológicas de Bella. Mire varios:

_Marzo, 3, 2005,_

_Paciente: Isabella Swan._

_Paciente se muestra totalmente distante y reservada. Evade preguntas personales con otras preguntas. Expresa felicidad por la muerte de su hermano. Se hace una prueba de mentalidad y se muestra contrariada. Se examina una posible demencia._

_----------_

_Marzo, 15, 2005_

_Paciente Isabella Swan._

_No hay muestras de demencia. Expresión fría. Es de notable que tiene un fuerte golpe emocional debido a su actitud. Hace creer a las personas que todo está bien._

Vi muchas consultas casi idénticas, descripciones de que Bella era fría y distante, que decía que todo estaba bien, curioso. Encontré dos grabaciones una de 1997 y otra de 2005. Escuche primero la de 1997 que sonaba bastante distante y dañada.

_-Paciente Isabela Swan, 28 de Octubre, 1997-decia una voz ronca. –Cuéntanos Isabela ¿Qué ocurrió?-_

_-Era un día totalmente normal, Fred llegaba de su trabajo y yo del instituto, ese día era mi turno de preparar la cena, mientras yo estaba en la cocina, Fred arreglaba la mesa, escuchamos alguien tocar el timbre de la puerta y Fred fue atender. Una mujer entro con ropa andrajosa y nos saludo y nos dijo que éramos sus hijos, Fred le dijo lo más amable posible que era imposible, nuestra madre había muerto hace diez años en un accidente automovilístico.-era Bella hizo una pausa y se escucho una respiración pesada._

_-Ve con calma Isabela-_

_-La mujer comenzó a gritar que era mentira que ella era nuestra madre, llamo a Charlie eh iba entrar a la casa, pero Fred trato de cerrar la puerta… ella-una respiración profunda – ella saco un cuchillo y amenazo a Fred. Yo Salí con un cuchillo de cocina, pero me obligo a soltarlo por qué tenía el cuchillo contra el cuello de Fred…-otra respiración- Ella nos amordazo y nos ato contra las sillas de la cocina, se quedo callada y espero a que Charlie llegara, al comienzo no me asuste Charlie llevaba su arma con él, hasta que recordé que la había olvidado esa mañana, Charlie abrió la puerta y la mujer salto a su ataque, Charlie busco su pistola pero no estaba, el trato de combatir contra ella pero ella le clavo el cuchillo en la pierna….- un sollozo- Charlie cayó al piso y la llamo 'Renee' le dijo que se fuera, que si se iba y nos dejaba no le diría nada a nadie, ella grito que no, que lo iba a hacer sufrir como ella a él… entonces se acerco a mí, y comenzó a apuñalarme con el cuchillo, Charlie gritaba que me dejara que lo atacara a él, y ella dijo que la única forma de hacerlo sufrir era por nosotros. Fred trato de soltarse y ella lo golpeo, de una forma brutal tanto que quedo inconsciente, después comenzó a golpearme a mí y me golpeo con algo en la cabeza, no se con que, solo sabía que había mucha sangre, demasiada ,después me dijo que después de que acabara con Charlie seriamos una familia feliz…- su voz sonaba entrecortada-y tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en el pecho de Charlie, lo masacro gritándole cosas espeluznantes, y a pesar de mi mareo y mi dolor de cabeza me quede mirando a Charlie, y fui yo quien vio el ultimo destello de vida en sus ojos, después de eso caí en la inconsciencia- se escuchaba un suave llanto._

_-Gracias Isabela- dijo la voz ronca-Fin de la sesión-_

Me quede callado y pase a la siguiente.

_Isabela Swan, Febrero 28, 2005._

_-Buenos días Isabela- dijo una voz femenina y nasal._

_-Buenos días- dijo fríamente Bella_

_-Cuéntanos Isabella ¿cómo te sientes?-_

_-A la perfección, por que no debería de estarlo-_

_-No te sientes mal por la muerte de tu hermano?_

_-mi hermano tomo sus decisiones y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es él quien murió, y estoy alegre de que lo haya hecho ya no será una molestia mas-_

_-¿Por qué era una molestia?-_

_-Era absurdo y eh irracional-_

_-¿En qué sentido?-_

_-¿En qué sentido cree usted?-_

_-Joven aquí las preguntas las hago yo-dijo un poco molesta._

_-Entonces hágale preguntas a la silla- escuche una silla correrse y una puerta cerrarse._

_-Fin de la sesión- _

En mis divagamientos pensé que tal vez podría cambiar.

**BPOV.**

Tras aquella pelea me devolví al hospital furiosa, llena de pensamientos, dudas y divagaciones que solo empeoraban mi furia y confusión. Como se atreve Edward Cullen a inmiscuirse en mi vida privada y a difamar a Fred, ¡Fred! Fred que lo amo como a nadie que era mi hermano, que a pesar de que no esté a veces puedo sentir su amigable presencia.

El fue, es y será el único pilar que me sostiene en este mar de desdicha interminable…

**Hola chicas!**

**AAA estoy tan feliz! Encontré un café en el pueblito en que estoy de vacaciones, asi que alcancé a subir este capi super rápido, buenas noticias! En una semana y media vuelvo de vacaciones asi que =D habrá mucho mas Heroine para ustedes,ya tengo un blog para el fic lo podrán encontrar en mi profile, habrá mucha info y datos curiosos y mucho mas!**

**Un besooooooooooooooote.**

**Att.**

**Yn**

**PD: Disculpen la tardanza!**


	9. Lirios

BPOV.

Antes de llegar a mí apartamento pase por una floristería a comprar un ramo de lirios blancos. Me acordaban mucho a Fred….

_Estaba en mi cuarto estudiando anatomía cuando escucho un fuerte grito desde la cocina._

_-¡Bellaaa!- serás, camine hasta la puerta donde vi a Fred con una sonrisa infantil, cruce mis brazos con una expresión interrogatorio _

_-Estoy estudiando Fred- me queje._

_-¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas, hoy es un buen día, firme un contrato de un año con la disquera, alquile películas y hoy el día se ve positivo- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo abrace._

_-Felicitaciones, hoy es un gran día no?- dije sonriéndole, vi como miro el nuevo arreglo de flores que eran lirios blancos._

_-Si además ¡al fin encontraste flores que no huelan a caca de bazofia!- dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona lo mire mal, antes bromeaba conmigo porque no sabía que era bazofia – ¿Ya sabes que es bazofia?- sonreí malévolamente y asentí._

_-¡FREDERIC CHARRIS SWAN!-…._

Coloque la flores en su tumba y regrese a mi apartamento con desgana lo último que quería hacer era ver a Edward. Mire el reloj eran las cinco y cuenta y seis, no era muy tarde, en el camino mi celular sonó era un número desconocido.

-_Habla Swan_- respondí.

-¿_Bella? Hola, habla Jasper_- escuche la familiar voz de Jasper.

-_Hola Jasper ¿necesitas algo?-_ dije un tanto cansada.

-_Eeee… si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría conversar de un tema contigo_- dijo amablemente, fruncí el ceño ¿Qué paso ahora?

-_Está bien, te veo en diez minutos en el café Big Al's-_

_-Bien, muchas gracias Bella-_

_-No fue nada, adiós Jasper-_

_-Adiós Bella_- y colgué, hice una U en una calle desierta y me encamine al café, cuando llegue Jasper estaba sentado en una mesa, solo, esperaba que estuviera con Alice, me baje del Volvo y me dio una cálida sonrisa. Me senté y lo mire interrogante.

-Hola Bella-dijo

-Hola Jasper- dije simplemente, hizo un gesto con la mano y una camarera se acerco.

-¿Ya desea ordenar Señor Hale?-pregunto la camarera.

-Yo quiero un cappuccino con una torta de zanahoria, ¿tu que deseas Bella?-

-Em… un té helado sencillo- dije, no tenía mucha hambre en esos momentos, de pronto el celular de Jasper sonó.

-_Hola!_- dijo jovialmente – _Si, si ya estoy con ella_- se rio suavemente.

-_Te contare cuando sea apropiado Alice, confía en mí_- sonrió fuertemente – _Yo también, te amo, si, si le diré_- podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos –_adiós, te cuidas_- y colgó.

-Alice te manda saludos-dijo sonriente lo mire extrañada.

-¿No le molesta a Alice que estés aquí sin ella?- Jasper rio.

-Claro que no. Iba a venir de hecho, pero lo recapacite y tal vez no desees que ella sepa que se hablo en esta conversación, hasta que sea prudente- dijo simplemente, en eso llego la mesera y nos dejo el pedido y se fue.

-Entonces dejémonos de rodeos ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?-

-¿Tu hermano nunca te hablo de un tal _Jazz tú Blues_?-me quede muda y atónita– Ese soy yo-dijo simplemente – Yo soy productor musical, de hecho yo soy uno de los dueños de la disquera con la que tu hermano firmo contrato…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-dije molesta.

-Por qué no tuve una oportunidad, de hecho te busque, te busque por todo Seattle y nunca te encontré-

-¿Me buscaste? ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué un día Fred estaba paranoico y me dijo 'si algo me pasa cuida a mi hermana por mi', creo que el ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, siempre que trataba de ayudarlo, me echaba a un lado, de hecho yo estuve en su funeral, no me viste por que estabas rígida, me acuerdo de cómo mirabas el suelo con flores en las manos- dijo, mire Jasper – Bella si no te molesta, me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, y me gustaría poder cuidarte como Fred me lo pidió-

-Ya no tengo quince años-refunfuñe y Jasper rio – Pero si podemos ser amigos-

-Bien, por que Alice quiere salir contigo mañana, y yo te voy a visitar el sábado con Rose, Emmett iba a venir pero un entrenamiento de su equipo de rugby se cruzo-dijo lo mire estupefacta, ¿hace cuanto los Cullen tienen interés en mi? -¿Qué? Alice, Rose y Emmett también quieren ser tus amigos-me dijo, fruncí el ceño con desconfianza – a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo pudo Fred soportar tu mal genio?- dijo bromista.

-¡Jasper!- dije y él se echo a reír.

-Bueno… ¿Me das tu dirección? ¿Y un celular donde no saludes como contestadora?- Lo mire mal por eso ultimo y se echo a reír otra vez.

-Esa última merece venganza- dije maliciosamente mirando el pastel de zanahoria que tenia crema, tome un pedazo y se lo tire en la nariz, a pesar de su intento en vano de esquivarlo, y le cayó en toda la cara.

-Bueno… admito que me lo merecía-dijo limpiándose con una servilleta mientras yo me reía, le dije mi dirección y partí de vuelta al apartamento. No me había dado cuenta que me había divertido bastante con Jasper. Y en menos de lo esperado estaba parqueada enfrente de mi apartamento con el deseo más profundo de no tener que ver a Edward Cullen.

EPOV.

Y pasaron los días y Bella no me hablaba ni yo a ella. Las pocas veces que nos cruzábamos no nos mirábamos o simplemente nos ignorábamos. El día siguiente de nuestra discusión Alice vino a visitar a Bella y de paso a mí. Hablo con Bella un rato hasta que a ella la llamaron del hospital entonces hablo conmigo…

_-Hermanito! Hola!- dijo Alice abrasándome fuertemente._

_-Después de un año, Hola- dije y ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza._

_-Tu nunca cambias Edward Cullen- dijo Alice – Como haz estado-_

_-Bien relativamente- dije Alice me miro mal – Alice, soy un drogadicto encerrado en un apartamento, no es mi ideal de mi 'mundo feliz'-_

_-Sabes que es por tu bien- dijo Alice amargamente – Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Qué paso entre tu y Bella?- me dijo más seria._

_-Nada- mentí_

_-Eres un excelente mentiroso Edward, pero Bella no tanto- maldecí internamente las pocas facultades de Bella para mentir._

_-No es algo que sea de tu importancia- dije mirando en una dirección contraria a Alice, la sentí bufar._

_-Si, si lo es- dijo molesta – mírame Edward- la desobedecí - ¡Mírame!- me obligue a mirarla – Dime que ocurrió-_

_-Las razones no te las puedo decir…-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Tu También!- exclamo Alice._

_-¿Qué?- pregunte._

_-Jasper también tiene 'algo' con Bella que yo no puedo saber, no hasta que Bella decida decírmelo-dijo Alice fastidiada, entonces Jasper sabia… y tenía 'algo' con Bella. Sabía que no era ese algo ya que Jasper era la última persona en engañar a Alice, igual la palabra 'algo' me producía furia._

_-Es de un tema privado-dije entre dientes, Alice me miro con la ceja arqueada._

_-¿Y tu como tienes conocimiento de 'ese' tema?- dijo Alice._

_-Investigador Privado- dije a un molesto Alice frunció el ceño._

_-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ¿acaso Esme no te enseño a no entrometerte en asuntos ajenos?- me regaño Alice_

_- ¿Y tú no te estás metiendo al querer saber?- _

_-No, por que Bella es mi amiga-_

_-Y Bella es mí…- me quede callado._

_-¿Bella es tu que Edward?- me pregunto Alice – No me respondas a mí, respóndete tu mismo y te darás cuenta de muchas cosas- dijo Alice y se fue…_

Luego me entere de que recogió a Bella en el hospital y se fueron de compras, debido a cantidad de bolsas que trajo Bella en la noche y cuando murmuro 'Enana Demoniaca fanática de las compras'. Unos días después vino Jasper y Rose, el primero no lo mire muy bien estaba muy intimo con Bella, Rosalie se fue por que Emmett la llamo. Y Jasper se quedo hablando con Bella un rato más, hasta que llamo Alice eh invito a Jasper y Bella a salir a tomar un café y después a 'caminar al parque'. Jasper me invito pero dije que no, y Bella hizo igual.

Y Así Pasaron más días y mas aumentaba mis ansias. Trataba de calmarme con calmantes y antigripales que tenia Bella en un botiquín. Pero cada día me sentía más ansioso y con más necesidad, pronto iba tener que volver.

BPOV.

Estaba agotada, acaba de salir de la sexta cirugía en el día, ¡quien se le ocurre ponerme nueve cirugías en un día! Oh claro el hospital Seattle Grace. Maldeci varias veces los apéndices defectuosos en el condado y después me reprimí mentalmente por aquel pensamiento tan infantil. Con desgana subí a Volvo y conducí muy, muy y me refiero a muy despacio a mi apartamento. Ya no me gustaba llegar a él, siempre se sentía es ambiente tenso que nunca había sido de mi agrado.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, escuche unos jadeos y unos gritos. Estaba aterrada.

'Edward'

**Hola Chicas!**

**Disculpen la demora, pero uff una cantidad de cosas me están pasando y estoy triste por que un amigo se va a Alemania T_T, entonces, deberas, deberas lo siento, además mi ordenador (Juan) entro en coma!!! Y el muy maldito borro todo el capi, asi que lo re-escribi de rapidez.**

**Un beso.**

**PS: NO OLVIDEN VISITAR EL WEBSITE DEL FIC EN MI PROFILE.**

**Att.**

**Yn**


End file.
